


That's not a cat

by orphan_account



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: Gay hero, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Weird organization, gay-borg, original villians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saitama finds an odd cat-like creature in an alley. Little did he know it's not a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not a cat

Soft feet hit the ground in the rain, the tiny thing running soaked in blood, cold water, and ice. The creature stumbled into an alley, hissing in pain. It's ears flattened softly, and its tail swished as is curled up slightly. It pawed at the ground, looking up as a bald man approached it. It wanted to hiss, screech, but was much too tired, and weak to struggle as picked up, and wrapped in a soft, long white blanket. It pawed weakly at the fabric, the spikes on it's back shrinking in, and out, while yawning. Too weak to keep its eyes open, it accepted it's fate of possible death. 

 

Saitama brought the small cat he found to his apartment. Maybe if he fed, and loved it, it would become his friend. He always wanted a cat. He brought it in, laying it on his futon, surprised as spikes raised from it's back ,and it curled up tightly. Weird cat. He walked about, finding some tuna he had gotten on sale, and giving it to the small creature, not very surprised to see it wake up, and eat hungrily. He laughed in amusement as it sniffed the can, looking for more "Ok, ok, a little more.." He laughed, finding more for the teeny creature. He just had to hope Genos would like him.

Genos came home to a slightly strange sight. Saitama was holding a small, white-ish gold-ish creature. It looked like a cat, but looked a bit off. It had large ears, it's tail was slightly longer than normal, and had bright, silver eyes. It was resting it's head on his chest, and purring. Saitama looked up "Hey Genos.." He chuckled, sounding slightly nervous. Genos walked closer "What.. is that ???" He asked, slightly concerned. The small creature looked at Genos, and lunged from Saitama's arms, and onto Genos' chest. His low purr, and tail swishing showing his contentment for the warmth of Genos' core. Problem was, he was pretty much stuck to him. Genos looked shocked, but stroked the small creatures head. It mewed, and nuzzled him. He just stared "Master.. Where did you get this thing ?" He asked. Saitama smiled softly "I found him in an alleyway, and he was so small !" Saitama said happily. The creature mewed more, and smacked Genos' face very softly. He crawled up, and around his shoulder, before purring. Genos scratched under the small creatures chin softly, eyes wide when spikes shot from its back. Saitama gasped in shock, and he bit his lip. The creature nuzzled Genos' ear, and bit it softly. Genos gently swatted at him, and turned to Saitama "This is not a feline.." He said in monotone. Saitama looked down "He's just a bit weird, but he's been good so far." Saitama mumbled, taking back the sweet, soft, strange creature. Saitama gently, gently, nuzzled the creature, playing with it's tail. The small creature purred, and nuzzled Saitama. Genos shook his head, and sighed "Do you know what it eats ??" He asked curiously. Saitama nodded "He eats meat !" He said with a smug, knowing smile. The creature seemed to agree, and purred. It nuzzled under his chin again, and happily purred more.


End file.
